


wait a minute, i heard you're looking for a shining star

by neverlxnd



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Baekhyun's an adorable little pup, Bartender Minseok, Crack, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Hotels, M/M, anyway, can you believe that, ded, im sorry but mino was the only friend of Sehun's that came to mind when i started writing this, lol, mino from winner, sehun and mino are friends, side xiuchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlxnd/pseuds/neverlxnd
Summary: Baekhyun works in a five star hotel as a bored front desk secretary. But when a man shamelessly flirts with a girl behind a blonde boy's back, he takes matters into his own hands.(alternate universe where baek works in a hotel at the front desk and tries everything in his power to stop the man who's cheating on Sehun to sleep with each other – including risking his job)





	wait a minute, i heard you're looking for a shining star

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO AGAIN HOPEFULLY THIS ISNT A WASTE OF YOUR TIME ILY AND ENJOY  
> the title is from a poem called i'll treat you right by Jonathan A. from lovepoetry.com

Was it humanly possible to die from boredom?

Baekhyun thinks that probably sounds a little bit more dramatic out loud than it does in his head. The tip of his chin is rested pointedly in the palm of his hand as he stares at nothing, his chest leaning over the counter top of the front desk. His eyes scanned the busy lobby, surprised that there isn't much patrons coming to the front desk for help or check ins.

He sighed and straightened his posture, reminding himself that there are in fact cameras for his boss to see. Who in fact is here for today's shift, despite the big boss man's less than rare visits to the hotel. Baekhyun found himself sending empty smiles and raised eyebrows at the people passing by the front desk, occasionally earning a smile back. He thinks back to Minseok and his idea of applying to the busy hotel. Five months ago, his friend Minseok had somehow convinced him to apply to the same hotel he worked at–claiming that they'd be the best duo and get praise from their coworkers. Yet, he still finds himself struggling to look for his short friend at company meetings.

Baekhyun was beginning to think that he and said friend had some kind of weird mate-call telepathy, because there was a pointy finger stabbing his ribs from behind and he didn't need to turn around to confirm it was in fact Minseok-hyung.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice held no expression, almost monotone and bored.

"Is that how you sound when guests check in? No wonder you haven't gotten employee of the month yet."

Baekhyun turned to look at Minseok with a twisted expression, a frown on his lips. The shorter boy had a mischievous grin playing on his mouth, ready to tease Baekhyun. He wasn't having any of Minseok's shenanigans today, nor was he any other day, so he only replied with a sigh and continued staring around the lobby.

"You've been working here longer than I have and _you_ haven't even gotten employee of the month, so-"

"Listen, I almost got it. If it wasn't for Jong-dino and his stupid charms, then maybe I would've had it."

He can hear shuffling beside him but he chooses to ignore it, making a mental note to spit on Minseok's toothbrush next time he visits for 'hooking' him up with the most boring job ever. Baekhyun knows he should be thankful that his friend gave him the 'on the dl' information about the new job position at the hotel, but he was fed lies by the older.

"It's not Jong _dae_ 's fault that he has naturally beautiful features that give him lots of customers and sales," he paused, beginning to tap away at the keyboard of the computer. "I mean, have you seen his cheekbones?"

"Yes, who hasn't."

"Besides, I don't get why you don't like him. I'm surprised you haven't slept with him yet by how much you talk about him to me." He was mindlessly clicking on the different colors of paint on the drawing app, not really giving a thought as to what he was beginning to draw. The mouse was, well a mouse, so he drew shaky lines with a focused expression - tongue poking out in concentration.

"Weren't you listening? He takes all of my sales. Before he got here, I had all the sales, I had all the customers. People would come up to the bar and say 'hey is Minseok-oppa working today?'. Now  _I'm_ getting asked if Kim Jong-dick is working."

A chuckle slipped from his lips as he continued drawing, the painting beginning to resemble what he thinks is supposed to be a cat. "Yeah, and before _I_ got here I was told we'd be the dynamic duo if I applied, yet here I am behind this big oak desk while you make drinks at the lounge."

Minseok shrugs in the corner of his eye, un-bothered.

"And his name is Jongdae for christ's sake, you can at least call him by his name."

"I'll stick with cheekbones." Minseok muttered, taking his leave.

Left alone in silence once again, he finished the amateur painting on the screen, boredom setting back in as well. Sighing, Baekhyun crossed his hands and let them hang in front of his hips as he continued welcoming oblivious guests wandering in. Every time he gets into a boring mood like this, (which is almost all of the time he's scheduled to work), he plays a game with himself and tries to memorize the guests faces. But the five months he's been working here, he's never seen someone's face a second time.

Except one especially boring day–he finds himself double checking a stranger. His memory reminds him of the man's fluffy green hair, fading into a black color as it cascaded down his neck. He raised his eyebrows at the man, but didn't bother spending more than a second judging, for he had pink hair for a short period of time. But still, he thought, his was at least all pink and not a rug.

He's brought back into reality when the man with green hair was rapidly tapping the service bell that was rarely used. Baekhyun blinked at the green haired man and thought about where he'd seen this man before, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head and straightened his posture.

"How can I help you?" He asked in a polite voice, despite being slightly annoyed at the guy's obvious arrogance.

"Can I book a room for two nights."

He nodded and waited for the man to pull his wallet out, temporarily busying himself by tapping a view buttons on the keyboard – pulling up a booking form. Baekhyun hadn't realized there was a boy standing next to jolly the green giant when he made a move to pull out his wallet. The boy was around the same height as the green haired man, only a couple inches shorter. He eyed the boy and his timid aura, playing with his fingers and staring at the carpeted floor. The boy's eyebrows were natural and thick, while his hair was shaggy, soft-looking and blonde. Baekhyun wanted to explore the boy further but he didn't come to think about how hard he was staring at the boy when the boy's eyes were staring back at him and there was a card being waved in front of his face.

As his vision refocused on the piece of plastic, he shyly took the card from the green giant and began tapping away at the computer. And because he felt awkward with the silence, Baekhyun had decided to strike up a conversation as filled out the form.

"So what brings you to The Westin?" He paused, squinting his eyes at the name on the credit card. "Mino?"

But his attempt at conversing was shot down and failed as soon as he ended that sentence.

"Is that your business?" Green guy snarled, taking his card back as Baekhyun held it out to him.

He let out a heavy sigh and shook his head, "I guess not, my apologies."

"Why do you have to be so rude?"

Baekhyun looked up from the keyboard to see the quiet boy sending the green giant–Mino a glare. He rose his eyebrows and continued clicking and typing. He heard the two boys, who Baekhyun was quick to realize were boyfriends, quietly arguing. The embarrassment rose to his cheeks and tinted them a quiet pink color, he made another mental note to not strike up conversations with guests unless they did first. The last click was sounded when Baekhyun released a supposed-to-be-quiet sigh of relief.

"Alright, your room is booked for two nights." He handed the key card to Mino, "You're room #63 on the third floor. Hope you enjoy your stay-"

He didn't get to finish because the green giant–Mino was walking away, pulling the blonde haired boy with him. The boy sent Baekhyun an apologetic smile before returning to the green giant's side. He felt his heart flutter at the tall lean boy's worried glance. The boy's long legs carried him across the carpet, alongside the green haired man as Baekhyun watched longingly. He returned to his previous position with his chin in his hand, his state of boredom returning.

Baekhyun was in a dazed state when he felt his pocket vibrate. Taking a look around the lobby before he pulled out his phone, making sure it was still hidden under the counter where the cameras and guests couldn't see. Technically he wasn't supposed to have his phone with him, and  _technically_ he wasn't even supposed to have the power on but what could he say? The hotel shifts he worked were always boring. Silently cursing his short cat-eyed friend, he unlocked his phone and went to his messages to see one from the devil himself.

 _take your break and come see me i need you  
_ _jong-death is killing me_

He rolled his eyes at his friend but complied, admitting to himself that even he is more than dramatic outside of his job. The clock hanging on the wall behind him told him that if he went now, he could miss the drunken guests being pulled and pushed to their rooms for the night. He silently thanked Minseok as he told his supervisor about his break and moved quickly towards the restaurant. Baekhyun doesn't per say  _hate_ his job, he just sometimes hates what he has to do. He's the one in the cliche Hollywood movies that have to deal with rude customers, drunk guests needing security to escort them, and occasionally having to call out parents on their snotty nosed kids running around. That was literally in his job description when his boss informed him that he got the job, not that he loved to complain either because of the salary.

When he finally reached the restaurant he waved to the hostess, who was wearing a disgustingly short dress. He internally rolled his eyes at the staff who picked out that outfit for that poor girl. The girl sent him a wave and let him pass, courtesy of showing her his building I.D. He moved past the girl with a smile and went straight for the bar at the back. He was almost to Minseok when he noticed there was an all too familiar green head sticking out from the sea of brown and black haired people in the restaurant. The groan that left his lips apprehended the attention of a couple guests around them, he bowed and apologized before continuing his stride to the bar. He ignored the sudden pair of eyes on the side of his face as he stood behind the bar's counter and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Hey," Minseok greeted, grabbing a bottle off the shelf beside Baek's head.

"What do you want?" He asked, watching Minseok work his bartender magic.

"Why do you assume I want something?" The older mumbled, momentarily smiling at a girl sitting at the bar.

"Your text said, and I quote - 'come see me I need you, Jong-death is killing me'." He raised his eyebrows at the elder, waiting for an explanation.

"Remind me to never text you again."

"Good so I can go," he started but was immediately pulled back by his collar.

"Nope, I need your help."

Baekhyun sighed and looked around the bar area, "where's your coworker, isn't there supposed to be two of you?"

"That's the thing, he bailed. Jong-quit bailed, can you believe that?" Minseok exclaimed, pouring a clear drink into a martini glass before sliding it to a customer with a smile.

"Maybe he didn't want to work because he saw you were working the same shift. Wouldn't be the first time he avoided you because of your insults," he suggested with a shrug.

"How unprofessional."

"Didn't you get a blowjob in the bathroom by one of the past bartenders?" He mentioned, a devious smile playing on his lips.

Minseok only rolled his eyes and said something to one of the customers before turning to Baekhyun and shaking him by the shoulders. "Please! Help me! You have your serving license, help me out just for tonight!"

Baekhyun sighed and looked at the line of people sitting by the bar, waiting for their drinks. He wasn't evil, but he wasn't exactly going to just  _give_ Minseok help either. And even though he could feel that green giant burning holes into the side of his face from across the bar, he uncrossed his arms and slumped.

"Fine. But you owe me. And call the front desk to tell them I'm helping your sorry ass."

Minseok smiled wide and continued serving the customers with Baekhyun's help. Throughout the night, Baekhyun was asked several times by guests what he thought was the best drink to order, only to reply with the same answer every time. An apple martini. It was simple and easy for Baekhyun to make and none of the guests seemed to not be bothered by his suggestion, (mostly because that was just a pick-up line directed at Baekhyun but he pretended not to notice). By the middle of the shift, his feet hurt from the ugly black dress shoes he was wearing and his arm was starting to ache from shaking up drinks.

"How the hell do you this every night? My arm feels like it's going to fall off." He asked, cringing as he shook up another drink.

"Practice," Minseok spoke, "plus you get a good workout. How else do you think I get my arms looking like this besides going to the gym?"

He rolled his eyes and continued to make the drink, reaching under the counter to retrieve a beverage napkin. He placed the napkin on the counter in front of the customer along with a glass before he was pouring the liquid into the cup. With a cheeky smile, he pushed the glass towards the guest but when he looked up it was the boy he'd seen from before with the Jolly the green giant. Except there was no Jolly around.

"Thanks," the boy mumbled, shyly sending him a smile – which didn't help the blush on Baekhyun's cheeks.

He tipped his head downward, almost like he was saluting him, "no problem."

When he turned around and had his back facing the boy, he cringed to himself. Because – did he really just salute? He turned back around to serve more guests when the green mop was back, (he refused to call him by his name now). Upon sitting down beside the boy, he sent a snarky glance towards Baekhyun. He pretended not to see it and continued serving.

He finally got a break from shaking and pouring when the guests were reaching their limit, sitting back and enjoying the music and food. Crossing his arms, he let out a huff of air as Minseok did the same. Something at the end of the bar caught his eye and when he looked it was the blonde boy getting up from his seat. Jolly the green giant sent him a wave, sipping his drink. Baekhyun curiously watched the green giant as the blonde boy made his way to the washroom. The green giant kept his focus on the boy until he was out of sight, before he turned around in his stool and relaxed his elbows against the counter. He wasn't really bothering Baekhyun right now, but he felt like he should be watching out for the younger looking boy in the washroom.

"Hey Minseok."

The older glanced up from his phone at Baekhyun, waiting for him to continue.

"Let's say there's this really pretty boy here and I- _someone_ was interested in him but he had an angry and shrek-looking boyfriend. What would you say?"

"I'd say go for it. Try and swoon the boy, see who he likes more."

"Cool cool. How weird would that be if it were me?" He chuckled nervously.

Minseok raised his eyebrows at him, making him squirm under his gaze. "Where's the pretty boy you're talking about?"

Baekhyun sighed at his attempt of hiding his identity in the scenario, "he went to the bathroom, but," he stepped closer to Minseok's ear. He whispered something along the lines of green and giant, before nodding his head towards the end of the bar. He looked away, as if he didn't know Minseok.

"The guy with green hair? _That's_ his boyfriend?"

Baekhyun quickly turned back to Minseok, pinching his side and earning a glare from the older.

"Don't be so loud!" He whispered harshly. He relaxed beside Minseok after taking a suspicious look around the bar, "but yes."

"Well, I think you're looking at the signs wrong because look."

He looked towards the green haired man and saw the giant involved in an animated conversation with a girl, seated beside him. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the two, sultry smiles and leaving lingering and wispy touches. He was so sure the two boys were dating, especially after he saw the green giant wrap his arm around the boy's waist earlier.

"But-"

His sentence was cut short when the green haired man looked towards the washroom, a cautious look on his face. That's when it clicked. He and Minseok shared similar expressions, mouths agape with raised eyebrows. They quickly returned to their position at the bar when the green haired guy turned his general direction towards them.

"Holy shit," Minseok mumbled under his breath.

"He's _cheating_ , that fucker," Baekhyun muttered.

They relaxed their forms and cautiously looked back towards the green haired man and the girl he was shamelessly flirting with. He now had his hand on her thigh before they saw him lean into her ear and whisper something. And then the girl was getting up from the boy's seat and leaving. Seconds later, the blonde boy returned from the washroom and sent the green giant a warm smile. Baekhyun stood by for the rest of the night, disgusted with Shrek.

He never understood why people cheated whenever they had someone who was perfect and good for them. He's taken aback by his thoughts when his mind states how if he were with the boy, he'd never look at anyone else but him. He hadn't realized he was glaring at the couple when Minseok's voice interrupted him.

"Don't stare too hard, you'll burn holes."

His body jerked and he quickly composed himself, knocking over a plastic cup filled with ice. The sound got the attention of the couple, (Minseok cackling by the wall of alcohol), in which both produced two very different reactions. The green giant, as expected, only rolled his eyes and returned to the boy. The blondie, however, sent Baekhyun an eye-smile alongside an inaudible laugh. The only thing that came to mind when he felt the air knocked out of his lungs and his heart burst was – who would cheat on this beautiful, cute and sunshine boy?

His sudden thought only returned him to his previous state of saltiness. He crossed his arms and sighed. Baekhyun needed to let the beautiful boy know just how disgusting this green bin was, but he also knew that it was technically  _none_ of his business.

"Why don't you just go over there and ask Shrek about the girl he was sitting with?" Minseok suggested.

His eyebrows pulled down into a 'v', "are you nuts? I couldn't even check them in earlier today."

But still, Baekhyun thought. It wasn't a terrible idea – ok maybe it was but what choice did he have? He didn't know the boy so he wouldn't be able to comfort him for when the time comes that he does find out about his asshole boyfriend cheating. When he finally made up his mind, he puffed his chest out and began his stride over to the couple. But his movement was stopped when the two got up from their seats, panic rose in his chest. The green giant was reaching into the back of his pocket for his wallet, while the boy was waiting by his side.

"Maybe they're going home now," Minseok spoke, wiping a glass.

"They booked two nights."

" _Oh._ "

Baekhyun nodded, feeling all hope leave his heart. He pulled out his phone and checked the time, the clock read 10:24pm which meant his shift was coming to an end soon.

"You know what, I got you. I'll ask."

Before Baekhyun could object, Minseok was waltzing over to the couple. Did he ever have any filter on his words or actions? He couldn't blame him though, he was the exact same way. He watched his older friend talk with the couple, smiling. The green haired man only nodded before looking up to the ceiling, like he was thinking. Meanwhile, the blonde boy was staring at green giant with a raised eyebrow, concern stretched across his face. He was about to go over to Minseok and the couple, curious as to what they were saying. Finally, the boy's worried expression was at rest and then the pair was leaving.

He was secretly hoping that Minseok was coming over to tell him that it was only the green giant that was staying two nights and that the boy was going home. But his heart sunk when his friend returned.

"He said that the girl was a colleague, which is total bullshit. Who touches their colleague like that when they have a boyfriend?"

He frowned at the couple who were talking by the entrance, but something caught his attention. When the green haired boy was looking away from the blonde boy and instead was looking at the girl from earlier, his memory clicked and he gasped. Despite grasping Minseok's attention just with that gasp, he repeatedly slapped the older's arm.

"Baek, stop."

"I know him!" He exclaimed.

Minseok's annoyed expression changed into an intrigued one. "Really? From where?"

"He was here a couple weeks ago. Except he had black hair and that thing on his neck that he calls hair wasn't there. He was with some girl."

Minseok hummed before returning to cleaning up the bar. Disappointment and sadness settled onto his face as he watched Minseok wipe down the bar. He must've been sulking quite hard because the older came up to him with a reassuring slap to his shoulder.

"Don't worry too much about it, there's nothing you could do. Just let it happen." Minseok said. The older chuckled, "I mean unless you want to like keep an eye and ear on them all night so they don't sleep together."

The older had meant it as a joke, he knows he did, but Baekhyun thought it wasn't a  _terrible_ plan. He could just take up an immediate night shift and make sure that they don't do the deed. His best friend must've seen the gears turning in his head, because when his chuckle died he turned to Baekhyun with a pointed look.

"You can't be serious."

"You suggested it," Baekhyun defended, smirking.

Before Minseok could talk him out of this crazy plan, Baekhyun was throwing the rag in his hand onto the counter and sprinting towards the lobby.

"I was joking!" Minseok exclaimed, earning a view startled looks from the guests. He sent an apologetic smile to them before shaking his head to himself. "Good luck fucker."

 

It was 11:12pm when Baekhyun was standing by the front desk, a cheery smile on his face. His supervisor was more than confused when he came running to him with delayed breathing and chest heaving, asking for the night shift. Thankfully for Baekhyun, the original night shift for the front desk tonight couldn't make it so he would've been working the night shift anyway.

He eyed the guests with a happy face, scaring off a couple of them. He craned his neck to look at the clock – 11:36pm. Ten minutes passed and the lobby was becoming silent and dead, he quickly pulled up the booking forms and looked under the letter 'M'. This is probably illegal, but what his boss doesn't know won't hurt him. When he retrieved the room number they were staying in he decided to put the 'away' sign to use. He pulled out the white folded plastic sign that read  _'away'_ and placed it on top of the counter in front of the computer. Taking one more glance around the lobby so he didn't get in shit later, he cautiously made his way over to the elevator.

The heels of his shoes were subconsciously lifted with each step that he took. His streak of being quiet was perfect all the way to the elevator. The 'ding' seemed loud in the dead lobby as he stepped in and pressed the button for the third floor. It was when the elevator doors closed that he realized he didn't even know what he was going to say and he began to reevaluate. What was he going to do when he reached the room? Say hello and leave? Invite himself in and tell them – 'hey, i saw your boyfriend cheating on you with a girl and i just wanted to make sure you're not sleeping with him'.

Baekhyun scoffed to himself and crossed his arms. This is crazy, Minseok was right. He was about to abandon the ridiculous plan and go back downstairs to finish the rest of his night shift but all he could think about was that green haired troll touching the beautiful boy when his hands have touched other people the same way. He pumped himself back up again, gaining more confidence. He still had no idea what he was going to say, but if he was never going to see them again he might as well try.

The elevator doors opened and he slowly stepped out. One foot first, then his head, then the rest of his body followed. He walked down the hall and looked at the numbers on the doors as he passed by, searching for the number 63. His heart began to beat faster as the numbers went down the more he walked down the hall. And then he was standing in front of the door, with the big block numbers staring at him, taunting. He ran his hand through his red auburn hair and let out a puff of air.

Here goes nothing.

His knuckles were soft against the hard wood, making him wonder if his knock was too soft. Just as he pulled his wrist back to knock again but harder, the door swung open and his knuckles were met with warm flesh. He let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his unoccupied hand, while his other hand was still fisted in the air.

Unfortunately for Baekhyun, the one who answered the door (and the one who he just basically sucker punched) was the boy with the blonde hair. Fuck, he thought. He broke the pretty boy's nose, there's no way that he's ever going to pick him over Jolly the green giant now. His chances were slim before but now there was not even a sliver of a chance for him, he thought.

"Aish," the boy groaned softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Baekhyun stood frozen, his stomach was clenched, while his chest was still. Internally he was screaming, slapping himself and asking why he was such an idiot. This was a bad idea. But nevertheless, he was brought back to reality when the boy opened his clenched eyes to lock with Baekhyun's widened ones.

"I-I'm so sorry!" He finally said, lowering his hand. "I thought my knock was too quiet for you to hear, so I was going to knock again but you opened the door and my hand was already going, and-"

To Baekhyun's surprise, the boy's face lit up and a smile was on his face. Following quickly after, the boy let out a small laugh. Which caught him by surprise again because when has he ever heard such a cute laugh?

"It's okay, not your fault you have tiny hands."

Baekhyun blushed at the boy's words and he almost forgot why he went there in the first place. Almost forgot that this boy has a boyfriend that's cheating on him. "They're a curse, really." They were both smiling at each other when there was shuffling heard behind the door and Baekhyun snapped out of his daze. "Anyway-"

"Babe, who's that? And what's taking so long-"

The green haired giant's voice stopped when he reached the door and his eyes immediately landed on Baekhyun, annoyance quickly settling on his face.

"Really? Are you following us or something? First the front desk, then the bar, now housekeeping?"

"I try to excel in all areas," he joked with a shrug, causing the blonde boy to let out another laugh.

"Well aren't you just employee of the year," Green troll muttered, wrapping an aggressive hand around the boy's waist.

His eyes momentarily dropped down the man's rough fingers wrapped around the boy's tiny waist, before he was quickly looking back up at the troll again.

"Not yet sadly, five months now. Can you believe I haven't gotten one yet?" He let out an exasperate and dramatic sigh, jutting his hip out.

The giant only rolled his eyes and pressed the boy closer to his side, which resulting in the boy slightly pushing him away and removing his hand from his waist.

"Is there a reason you're here? You know, besides to bug us," Jolly muttered.

He nodded and racked his brain for an excuse, but when he shoved his hands into the pocket of his uniform he got an idea. His hands wrapped around the cold metal of the pen and pulled it out.

"You forgot this."

The two boys eyed the pen, one with dead eyes, the other with amusement. The pen was sandwiched between Baekhyun's thin and feminine fingers, holding it up to their faces.

"This isn't ours, genius."

He gently stomped his foot on the carpeted floor and rested his hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well darn, I'm so sorry for wasting your time. Maybe I can-"

"Thanks but no thanks." Shrek grumbled.

The blonde boy was sending yet another apologetic look to Baekhyun, as if to say 'sorry for my asshole boyfriend'. One he gladly accepted, but was quickly cut off when the door was slammed in his face. His shoulders slumped and he pulled his phone out to check the time.

11:56pm

It was almost midnight, which meant that he had one more hour to stop their sexy time. He panicked as he racked his brain once more for an idea. Finally, he thought of one and found himself knocking on the door again. This time, only knocking once.

Their was shuffling behind the door and it sounded like there was things being dropped on the floor. His ear was almost pressed up against the door when it opened again. He was half-expected it to be the beautiful boy again, but instead the green giant was standing in the doorway. The man's face was not happy as he stared down at Baekhyun, who had pursed lips and was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"What is it?" The man huffed.

"Well, you know how I said I haven't got employee of the month yet? I was just wondering if you guys would write a quick review of my talents and efforts, as reference."

The nostrils of the man flared as he let out a huff of air and he looked like he was going to shut the door again, but a voice stopped him.

"Who is it?" The boy's soft and low voice came closer until he was face to face with Baekhyun, a smile quickly finding it's way on his face. "Oh."

"Nothing, he was just leavin-"

"I was just asking your boyfriend if you guys would write me a quick reference note on my efforts as an employee, if you're not too busy."

Baekhyun felt proud of himself for making the boy smile again, despite the troll beside him growing more angry by the second.

"Sure."

"No."

He looked between the boy and the green giant, who shared pointed looks with each other before turning back to Baekhyun.

"Come in," the boy smiled.

With a roll of his eyes, the green haired man opened the door wider to let him in. Baekhyun cautiously stepped into the suite, feeling like it was an uncharted area in a war zone. Technically it was, this could either blow up in his face and earn him a black eye, or it could go well and reward him with a certain blonde boy.

"Sit here, sit there, on the floor, I don't care."

The blondie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and began apologizing for him for the millionth time tonight, probably more since they started dating.

"I'm sorry, he's just in a bit of a mood."

He only shrugged and sat down in a chair placed by the window. The room was dimly lit, an orange-brown color spreading across the walls of the suite. The bed was messy, bed sheets crumpled. He shuddered at the thought of how far they got before he showed up. Five minutes later, the two boys handed him two small pieces of stationary (courtesy of the hotel room's drawer). He took them in his hands and pocketed them before slowly standing up from the chair.

"Thank you, I've been trying to find somebody to-"

"I'm sure that's a great story, but we were kind of busy before you interrupted so," the man stretched his arm out toward the door, gesturing for Baekhyun to take his leave.

"Mino," the boy hissed.

"What? We were, you want him to stay for the rest of the night?"

Baekhyun turned to the boy, awaiting eyes. When the boy looked back to him, he stopped breathing for a second.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad. He's funny," the boy chuckled.

He felt his cheeks heat up before he was being pushed towards the door. Despite the boy's protests, the green giant kept pushing him until he was out in the hallway.

"Thanks for wasting our time."

And then the door was slammed in his face for the second time that night. He groaned and crossed his arms to think about what to do next. He still had about fifty minutes until his shift was over and then he'd have to go home and leave the couple. He was about to go back downstairs when wheels were turning. Literally. He turned his head to see one of the employees wheeling a cart of food down the hallway. That's it.

He ran down the hallway to the elevator and quickly got inside, pressing the button for the main floor. When he arrived in the lobby, his feet quickly scuffed against the carpet and he made his way to the front desk. Tapping random buttons to wake the computer up from it's sleep mode, he typed in his employee username and password. His fingers moved quickly as he clicked and typed until he was on the hotel's site for room service. He eyed the menu, scanning every item.

What was an unsexy food? Something to just set the mood off.

His search ended when he landed on a squid entree. Quickly typing in the information and making sure to charge it to his credit card, he closed the computer and bolted back to the elevator. He was bouncing in place on his feet, anxious and anticipating. Was the elevator this slow before? He abandoned the idea of taking the elevator and instead made a right at the end of the hallway, pushing open the door to the stairs. His little feet carried him as fast as he could go up the steps, occasionally skipping two at a time. When he saw the big 3 by one of the doors, he pulled the handle and made his way back to room #63.

When he arrived at the end of the hall, he poked his head around the corner. The cart and employee was standing in front of the door, waiting. The door opened and out stepped the green giant. Without a shirt. The man was wearing an angry expression.

"What's this?" His voice boomed in the hallway. The employee explained the room service, which only angered the giant further. "We didn't order room service."

"What kind of food is it?" Came the familiar deep voice.

Baekhyun watched from behind the corner of the wall as the employee grabbed the round metal cover to reveal a garnished squid in the middle. The green haired man jumped back in surprise, causing him to stifle a laugh. He giggled from behind his hand covering his mouth.

"No, we didn't order this. Get it out of here," the man said.

The employee apologized and recovered the food. When he was sure the couple was out of sight, he frowned and made his way over to the man pushing the cart. He poked the man on the shoulder, stopping him from pushing the cart and looking at Baekhyun.

"That's actually mine, you can just leave it behind the counter at the front desk."

The man nodded and continued his walk. He sighed and crossed his arms, trying to think of something else to do. When he couldn't think of anything else to do, he walked back down to the front desk, defeated. But upon walking back he passed by an empty hallway, something red and white flashing in the corner of his eye. He stopped in his tracks and backed up, narrowing his vision on the small red switch on the wall. The white handle was calling to him, bright letters taunting him 'IN CASE OF FIRE'.

He looked left, then right. There wasn't anybody around. But he could get into a lot of trouble for pulling it. He shrugged and walked towards the fire alarm, he can always get another job. Aside from getting flack from Minseok about leaving him (because after he pulls this fire alarm he's undoubtedly getting fired), there was no other downside to this plan, unless it fails of course.

As he let out a breath, the tips of his fingers pulled down the white handle. Almost immediately, the alarm blared throughout the hotel. He quickly walked towards the front desk and acted as if he wasn't the one who pressed it. When the guests and employees began rushing out of the building, he waited until he saw a mop of blonde hair in the crowd. Following everyone out, he kept an eye out for the couple. He spotted them somewhere near the plants at the side, and he let out a small laugh when he saw the green giant's t-shirt was backwards and inside out.

He decided he wanted to talk to the blonde boy, who was wearing a disgruntled look on his face. When he reached them, the boy's face changed into a softer expression. Still down, but less scrunched.

"Hey."

A groan was heard from the green giant, but he chose to ignore it as the boy gave him a small smile.

"Hi," the boy replied.

"Kind of chilly out, huh?" Baekhyun mumbled, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"Why don't I throw you back in the building, I'm sure the fire will warm you up."

The boy glared at his boyfriend, "Mino!"

"Or was there even a fire? I'm sure that was you who pulled it."

Baekhyun flushed and stopped rubbing his arms, "it smelled a little too much like burning food. I guess it was my mistake."

The boy softened his glare and looked back to Baekhyun, "wait, you really pulled it?"

He hesitantly nodded, slowly feeling the shame and desperation on his body. He was willing to risk his job, criminal record, everything for this boy when he didn't even know his name. The boy did nothing but shake his head and smile. He guessed that was a better reaction than what he thought he was going to get.

When the fire department arrived, they spent around 20 minutes in the hotel before they came back outside and informed everyone it was safe to go back in. The crowds of people slowly moved inside the hotel and back into their rooms, tired and annoyed expressions. When he arrived back behind the desk, he searched the crowd for the couple once again, but sighed when he couldn't find them. That was it. The fire alarm was definitely the last thing he could possibly do. His pride was shriveled up and he felt embarrassed about tonight.

Maybe Minseok was right, maybe he should just let it happen.

He let out a heavy sigh as he slumped against the counter of the front desk. Everyone had returned to suites and job positions, but something caught his eye. Behind him was the cart of squid, still waiting to be eaten. Groaning, he slid down behind the counter until he was seated with his back against the desk. He reached up and brought the plate of squid with him, bringing the side dishes as well. He ate in silence and let his mind wander to the images he clearly did not want to happen. He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the two pieces of paper. Quickly discarding the green giant's note, he went straight into reading the blonde boy's note.

_Has character, funny, and insanely attractive. Nice smile and bright personality. 10/10 would recommend making him employee of the month -room#63_

Baekhyun couldn't stop the big smile spreading across his face, chewing numbly on a piece of squid. Not only did the beautiful boy think he was deserving of the title, but he also thought he had a nice smile. He refrained from squealing out of happiness.

"Is the squid good?"

He shrieked at the sudden voice, banging his head against the counter. A piece of squid was hanging out of his mouth when he stood up, rubbing his head. When he opened his eyes, he immediately widened them due to who was in front of him. It was the boy. The piece of squid was pulled from his mouth by the boy and then he was chewing the piece that was previously in Baekhyun's mouth. He ignored the butterflies in his stomach and focused on the way his lips wrapped around the piece of squid, disappearing into his mouth. He watched the blonde boy's jaw flex as he chewed on it, a thoughtful look on his face.

"It's too chewy," the boy murmured, scrunching his face up.

"Cute," he breathed out.

Baekhyun widened his eyes when he realized he said that out loud, cheeks turning pink. The boy only smirked, before leaning his crossed arms against the counter and closer to Baekhyun.

"Thank you."

He shrugged, "no problem. I like calling people cute, it's nice to-"

"That's not what I'm thanking you for," the boy said, continuing to smirk.

His cheeks were on fire now and he realized what the boy was talking about. So his failed attempt at getting the couple to not get sexy wasn't actually a failure. He would've pumped his fist in the air if it wasn't for his embarrassment, or if the boy wasn't staring at him with amusement in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"Oh, well. Yeah, um-"

"You don't have to say anything, just accept my thanks and have a conversation with me."

He nodded and obliged. But the next thing that came out of his mouth was the opposite of what he wanted to talk about.

"So how'd you find out?"

The words left his mouth before he could think and he quietly cursed at himself for being such a moron with no filter on his thoughts. When he looked back at the boy, his smile faltered a little bit and he felt his heart clench. He shouldn't have said anything, the beautiful boy hated him now.

"When you pulled the fire alarm-"

Baekhyun blushed at the reminder.

"I accidentally left my phone in the suite, so I asked Mino to borrow his to call my friend. But there was texts from some girl, which I'm sure you know of." The boy chuckled as he noticed Baekhyun's guilty expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to tell you. I mean I don't even know you but I just felt like you should've known."

"It's okay. I appreciate you helping out," the boy smiled. "But why couldn't you have just tried once and gave up? What made you so eager to stop us?"

Baekhyun thought for a second, he thought about telling him a lie. But he came to the realization that this beautiful boy before him probably has been lied to too many times by people he trusted, and Baekhyun was only a stranger to him. So he voiced his true opinion, without the blush or shyness.

"Because you're beautiful."

Now it was the boy's turn to blush, looking down and smiling.

"You don't deserve to be cheated on, I mean nobody does, but you're just too good for him."

The boy nodded, biting back a smile. Blondie reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, eyes scanning over the screen before putting it back in his pocket.

"Well, I gotta go. My ride's here."

Baekhyun nodded and waited for the boy to dismiss himself but was surprised when he felt warm plush lips press against his cheek. He held his breath until the boy pulled back, and even then he felt like he couldn't breathe. The boy gave him a toothy smile that made him grip the counter and made him wobbly in the knees.

"Thanks again."

He felt himself nod, numbly.

"My name's Sehun, by the way. In case you were wondering."

And with that, the boy disappeared past the winding doors, leaving Baekhyun to clutch at his heart to see if it was still working. It was most definitely working, he found, as he felt the heavy pounding against his ribcage. He finally could put a name to the beautiful face he's been seeing all night.

 

Two weeks later, he was still complaining and whining to Minseok about how he found the love of his life but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Why don't you just call that Mino guy? Maybe he'll give you Sehoon's number," Minseok said, licking his ice cream. He gave his best friend a pointed look, resulting in Minseok nodding his head. "Yeah, that's a dumb idea, sorry."

"And his name's Se _hun_."

The older continued licking his ice cream as Baekhyun pouted, his chin in the palm of his hand. They were currently at the mall, sitting on a bench as they rested. That morning, his friend had dragged him out of his bed to tell him they were going to the mall.

"What's the verdict on your punishment anyway?"

The incident with the fire alarm was a mystery to the staff on who pulled it, but was quickly dismissed when his boss checked the camera footage. So he wasn't surprised when he was told the manager wanted to see him. Thankfully, his punishment wasn't as harsh as it could've been.

"I'm not allowed night shifts for three months and I have to have someone escort me to the bathroom," he mumbled.

Minseok cracked a smile, a laugh following quickly after. But his laughter was cut short when there was a pair of legs in front of them. They both trailed their eyes up to be met with cheekbones and fluffy black hair.

"Jongdae!" The older exclaimed, dropping his ice cream on the tiles of the mall floor.

Cheekbones chuckled.

"Oh, so you  _do_ know his name," Baekhyun chirped, smirking at Minseok.

Minseok glared at the younger and pursed his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a mall," Jongdae said, with a knowing tone to his voice.

"Right."

Baekhyun had never seen his older friend this flustered, especially in front of someone who he had complained about to Baekhyun countless times. He relished in the moment, eyeing the two.

"I was with friends and I saw you, thought I'd come say hi." Jongdae explained, "and I actually wanted to know if you're free tonight. We could go to the drive-in movie theater like last time?"

" _Last time_?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows at Minseok, "there was a first time?"

"Baekhyun, shut up. For once in your life, shut up."

Jongdae let out a laugh at the two best friends before he turned his attention back to Minseok.

"Sure. I'd like that."

For the sake of Minseok's pride (and his body for he knew he'd get beat up later), he kept quiet and waited until Jongdae bid farewell, quickly waving to Baekhyun. When he was out of ear distance, he turned to the older and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You didn't tell me you went out with Jong-freaking-cheekbones!"

"It never came up."

"I can't believe you. Years of friendship has gone to waste," he said dramatically.

The older only rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his forgotten ice cream that was melting on the floor. Baekhyun looked around the mall, leaning his head into his hand, elbow resting on the top of the bench. At the same time he realized that he hasn't talked about Sehun in awhile, it's like the Gods were putting everything in his favor today. First, Minseok bought him ice cream and food, then he was blessed with the Minseok-Jongdae ship beginning to sail, and now there stood the love of his life.

The tall boy looked ten times better than he already looked that night, in the daylight. Sehun was wearing black ripped jeans, accompanied by a black graphic shirt tucked into his pants. He bit his lip and squealed, trying to contain how good he looked. His blonde hair grew longer and his dark roots were coming in, bringing his attention to the way Sehun styled his hair.

"Don't drool now."

"I can't fucking believe it!" He exclaimed, slapping Minseok in the arm again.

"Okay, you're going to have to stop doing that."

"But look! Sehun!"

The red haired boy pointed his finger towards the blonde boy across the mall, who was waiting in line by a jewelry booth. Minseok followed his finger and raised his eyebrows at the tall lean boy, who had the tips of his fingers tucked into the pockets of his jeans.

"Isn't he gorgeous?" Baekhyun breathed out dreamily.

"Yah! Sehun!"

He furrowed his eyebrows at Minseok, nudging his knee against the other, hard. At least half of the mall around them looked at the two, including Sehun. Who in contrast of Baekhyun's flushed cheeks and embarrassed face, had changed his stone face to a happier expression. He watched Sehun, as he lifted a finger up at the employee behind the booth counter and began walking towards him. Shit, he thought. He's actually coming this way.

"Shit, Minseok. What do I do?"

"Stay away from fire alarms, I'm gonna go find Jongdae."

And just like that, the older he called his friend was gone and left him alone on the bench. But the seat was quickly occupied.

"Hey," Sehun greeted.

"Oh hi Sehun, what are you doing here?" Baekhyun replied, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Sehun bit his lip and laughed, crossing one his legs over the other.

"Well I was buying a new watch, but I'm thinking of taking someone on a date."

Baekhyun tried not to feel his heart drop at the mention of Sehun dating someone again. What if he was an asshole like the green giant? He wanted to make sure that Sehun knew he was good for him. But instead, he nodded his head and sighed.

"Lucky guy," he slipped out.

Sehun smirked, "yeah. I met him a couple weeks ago actually. I was with my ex and he spent the whole night trying to tell me that I was being cheated on."

His heart did a flip and he widened his eyes. Unless there was another guy that night, or somehow someone in the past that had done the same thing, he's pretty sure Sehun was talking about him.

"Really. Sounds like a hero," he crossed his arms and leaned against the back of the bench. He pretended not to notice the way Sehun had scooted closer to him, so their thighs were touching. And with the little amount of contact, Baekhyun was feeling like he was on cloud 9.

The latter shook his head with a dreamy look in his eyes, as he leaned his head into his hand and stared at Baekhyun. "I adore you."

Before he could react to the butterflies in his stomach, Sehun was leaning forward and pressing their lips together. His eyes quickly fluttered shut, immediately reacting to the way Sehun moved his lips against his own. His hand that was previously resting around the back of the bench, was now sprawled across Sehun's chest. Whereas Sehun's hand was wrapped gently around the side of his neck, keeping him close. Sehun's mouth moved fluidly against Baekhyun's, soft and wet. His cheeks felt on fire, along with the tips of his fingers. The latter's lips tasted like coconut, which only led him to bring his attention to the way Sehun was dragging his tongue across his bottom lip – occasionally tugging softly. The kiss was becoming heated, heavy breaths slipping into each other's mouths.

Baekhyun let out a purr, bringing him back to his senses. He hadn't known what he sounded like until his voice reached his ears. With widened eyes and surprise on his face, he pulled back with a blush on his cheeks. He bit his lip as he felt the latter's gaze.

"Cute."

He turned back to Sehun, who was smirking. He let out a breathless chuckle and dropped his hand to the latter's thigh.

"We should go," he suggested.

Sehun cocked his head to the side, slightly reminding Baekhyun of a confused puppy.

"I thought you were taking me on a date?"

The taller boy immediately stood up, pulling Baekhyun with him. Hesitantly, the boy trailed his hand down Baek's forearm before slipping his fingers into his hand. He immediately wrapped their fingers together, intertwining them. Baekhyun looked up at Sehun with endearing gaze.

"Do you even know my name?" He asked the latter. He expected the other to stop and agree, but was surprised to find Sehun continue walking with confidence in his steps.

"I already do," Sehun smiled, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to his lips. "Byun Baekhyun."

"How'd you know?"

"Let's just say when I went back to look for you, a little kitty told me your name."

Baekhyun shook his head and immediately knew who he was talking about. For once since he became friends with Minseok, he was thanking him instead of cursing him for one of his plans. He squeezed their interlocked hands and let the smile grow on his face.

"Let's go get one of those booth pictures!"

Baekhyun pulled the boy down the mall's walkway, keeping an eye out for a photo booth. He put a reminder in the back of his head to make sure not to spit on Minseok's toothbrush anymore, and instead start bringing him breakfast muffins to him on his break. Because he _did_ force him to apply for the job at the hotel, and if it weren't for his job at the hotel he wouldn't have met Sehun. And he's not prepared to see a world without Oh Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> was that a waste of your time? hopefully not lol  
> tysm for reading, leave kudos, comments and suggestions it would make my heart melt :')
> 
> (also there's series of exo puns in here that were unintentional)


End file.
